Hello Gorgeous
by Secretly-A-Fangirl
Summary: "Hello, gorgeous," a feminine voice whispers in his ear, their breasts pressing against his back. "Did you miss me so much that you thought you had to chain me up?" She laughs, pressing her wand against him firmly. "Kinky, Scabior, I didn't think you were into that kind of stuff." "Well, you know me, I'll try anything once."


Scabior liked to think that he was the type of man to notice things—he _is _a snatcher after all, and they get paid to bring idiots in. The cute little brunette he's been chasing for the last two months is no exception, but she always seemed to slip out of his grasp at the last second. Sitting in a darkened corner of the mostly empty pub gave him a good vantage point to watch from without others seeing him, that's when he found her again. She's a tiny little thing, her head just barely reached his chest and he knew from experience that she had to stand on her tiptoes to whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

Her hair hangs loose down her back in soft curls, silky smooth and so easy to tangle his hands in; her eyes such a pale blue they could be mistaken for grey. His favorite feature is her lips, full and perfect for kissing—they looked even better bruised. Yes, Avril Michaelis is a witch he couldn't wait to snatch and this time he won't let her get away. His gaze follows her as she moves from the entrance to the bar, leaving a trail of water behind her. Anyone sane would be scrambling to find a dry place to sleep tonight, the storm raging on wouldn't be done anytime soon.

"What'll ye have," the bartender asks in his gruff voice. Avril shakes her head, sitting on a stool with her back to the burly man so she can survey the pub's occupants. There weren't very many people tonight, just a handful of people that got caught in the storm while going through the town. The overlarge green coat she wears covers whatever lay underneath, but Scabior doesn't have to use his imagination to know what her clothing hides. He's felt her soft skin, tasted parts of her no other had the opportunity to. It's a shame that a pureblood like herself would side with the mudbloods.

"Are there any other places to stay," she asks the bartender after a few minutes, her accent barely discernible anymore. She was a transfer student, moving from the States to London during her fourth year.

"Not in this storm, girlie." She nods, standing and walking out quickly, like she had somewhere important to be. He gives her a head start before getting to his feet and striding out is the storm after her. It's let up a little bit, but not enough for him to find her easily. Blinking the rain out of his eyes, Scabior starts in the direction he'd seen her take moments before. He finds her after fifteen minutes of using the guess and hope method, her head and shoulders hunched forward against the cold as she sprints towards the woods at the edge of the town. He grins, picking up his pace to catch up with her.

"Gotcha," he shouts, following the wooded path to a dead end, chains shooting out his wand and wrapping around a tree where Avril should be standing. What the hell, had he taken a wrong turn after all? Just as he was about to turn and find her trail again, he feels the tip of a wand resting against the back of his neck.

"Hello, gorgeous," a feminine voice whispers in his ear, their breasts pressing against his back. "Did you miss me so much that you thought you had to chain me up?" She laughs, pressing her wand against him firmly. "Kinky, Scabior, I didn't think you were into that kind of stuff."

"Well, you know me, I'll try anything once."

"I'm sure." Her teasing tone has disappeared, replaced with a cold fury. "A snatcher, huh? It suites a little weasel like you." Scabior rolls his eyes, wishing he'd never gotten involved with her before he'd been taken away to Azkaban. She's more trouble than she's worth. "Give me your wand."

"You want it, you'll have to take it, sweet 'eart." She scoffs, pushing him up against a tree with his wand hand trapped above his head. He smirks despite the fact that his face was being squished. "Is that the best you can do, then? Pathetic." He watches her out of the corner of his eye, waiting for the right time to strike. "Deprimo," he whispers, a wind rushing from his wand and knocking Avril on her ass. She lets out a sharp cry, cut off when she lands a few feet away with no air in her lungs. "Next time you push someone around, make sure you took their wand first."

He walks over to her, kicking her wand away before she had the chance to grab it and placing one booted foot on her chest to keep her where she is. Her eyes are squeezed shut as she tries to force air back into her lungs. "B-b," she stutters, unable to finish the word as she hits his leg to try and move it. "Bastard!" Scabior smirks, putting his wand in his coat pocket._ This is going to be fun_. Avril wiggles under his boot, trying in vain to get away. "Let me go!"

"Not quite yet, Avril." He moves his foot and hauls her to her feet, pinning her against a tree with one hand on her throat. "It's my turn to play." Her eyes widen a little as he looks her over, hands alternating between pulling at his arm and pushing at his chest. _She was stronger than this when she was fifteen_! Using his free hand, he unbuttons her large overcoat. The clothes underneath are her usual—a plain sweater and pants that would help her blend into a large crowd easily if she had reason to. The clothing was tight on her, not fitting as well as it could have so it was probably stolen. "What have we here?" Settled between her breasts is a simple amulet made of amber with a Scarab beetle sealed within it, a chain of braided silver and gold keeping it around her neck. What was that old song she enjoyed singing when we were younger? "_Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away. Silver and gold will be stolen away, my fair lady_," he sings mockingly, ripping the necklace from her neck and shoving it in his pocket for later. It'd fetch a nice price if he went to the right person.

"Give it back!"

"I don't think so." He grins down at her, almost pitying the girl for the upbringing she had. If she'd been raised with the proper family instead of mudblood sympathizers, she wouldn't be in this mess. "Maybe I'll let you keep a bit longer if you do some'fing for me, girlie."

"How about I kill you and take it back anyway," she threatens, hatred making her pale eyes seem to glow. "How would you like that, Snatcher?" Scabior laughs hard at that, loosening his grip on her ever so slightly. She growls, bringing her knee up sharply and connecting with his groin. The breath leaves Scabior's lungs in whoosh, the man collapsing to the ground with a pained gasp. Avril drops to her knees beside him, digging around in his coat for the necklace and her wand while all he could do was pray to God that she hadn't caused permanent damage.

"Little wench," he groans, latching onto her ankle and sending her toppling to the ground for the second time in the past ten minutes. This time he straddles her waist, giving her no way to escape that he could see. "Oh, you're going to wish you'd been nicer to me, Michaelis!"

"I seriously doubt that!" Scabior backhands her with enough force to set the world spinning and a dull throbbing to begin in his knuckles. "Is that how you make yourself feel strong, by beating the shit out of women?" Never had Scabior met someone who could make him so angry and aroused in the same instant, Avril having an immediate effect on him. He bends down until his nose is pressed into the crook of her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent and letting the breath out slowly, delighting when he feels Avril shiver beneath him. "Get off me," she breathes, her eyes darkening with either lust or anger. He chuckles, nipping at the spot he knew turned her to putty in his hands, just beneath her jawline. Avril lets out a shaky moan, her hands fisting in his tangled hair.

"That's more like it." His breath ghosts against the sensitive skin of her neck, a smirk playing on his lips as she closes her eyes, her lips parted slightly. Taking advantage, he covers her mouth with his, his tongue exploring the warm cavern of her mouth, groaning when he feels her return the favor ardently. She tugs him closer to her, adjusting beneath him so that she could grind against his leg. It seems this little confrontation had aroused her just as much as it had him. "Good girl." She leans her head back, letting him push her sweater and bra up just enough to bear her breasts to his searing gaze. They aren't especially big, but he enjoyed them all the same—the pale orbs fitting perfectly I his calloused hands.

"God," she gasps, already working on unbuttoning her pants while he did the same to his own, his lips barely leaving her skin to keep her in this haze of emotions. "S-Scabior, please." He grins down at her, taking in her pleading expression, the wanton way she arched her back to give him a good view of her chest. "Don't make me wait when you want this just as bad as I do."

And he did, God did he want this. It's been far too long since he had a decent fuck and Avril is ripe for the taking. Aching, he grabs her hips tightly and pulls her closer to him, sheathing himself in her warmth. He lets out a grunt, burying his face in the valley between her breasts, licking and biting the flesh as he moves against her. "Mm, just like I remember." Avril's hands find themselves under his layers of clothing, her sharp nails clawing down the flesh of his back. "Jesus Christ!" Avril grins down at him when she flips them over so that she's the one on top.

"No, it's just me." Her voice has taken on a sultry quality that nearly made Scabior explode then and there. She closes her eyes, riding him for all she was worth, her eyes rolling into the back of her head from the pleasure. Scabior slams his head into the ground, holding onto her hips in a bruising grip, moving her faster and harder against him as he matcher her thrust for thrust before rolling on top of her again.

"Moan for me, Avril," he growls in her ear, teeth clenched tightly as he fights off his climax. Avril's legs wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to her as her muscles milk him of everything he has. "Moan my name."

"Scabior," she shouts, both of them tumbling into that bottomless abyss where the pleasure never ended and they had nothing to do but fall—Scabior nearly collapsing completely on top of the much smaller woman beneath him. It takes him a moment to come down from the high, but when he does he feels like the biggest idiot on the planet. Avril has her clothing in place, the amber necklace back around her throat and her wand in her hand. She must have grabbed it while he'd been distracted by more pleasurable pursuits.

"Don't you dare—" his words dies in his throat, agonizing pain rippling through his body as she slowly backs away, keeping her pale eyes on his writhing, half-naked form. The whispered Cruciatus Curse doing its job splendidly and keeping him breathless on the leaf-strewn ground.

"It was nice chatting with you, but I'm afraid I have to be going now." She giggles, skipping away and letting the pain slowly work its way out of his system. Avril Michaelis had disappeared again, but he would manage to snatch her one of these days and when he did, he would pay her back ten-fold.


End file.
